


Una familia de verdad

by MoaKina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Otario, Yaoi, m-preg, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Viktor y Yurio no eran una familia normal, parecían dos desconocidos viviendo en el mismo departamento pero todo cambia drásticamente cuando a un lado llega un nuevo inquilino, Yuuri y les muestra lo que es una verdadera familia.Universo alterno. Omegaverse.Viktor x YuuriOtabek x Yurio





	1. Aclaraciones antes de empezar:

Esta historia es un AU, es decir, un universo alterno y cuenta con Omegaverse (alfa, beta, omega) y por la tanto es una historia con M-Preg (embarazo masculino).

Cada autora tiene su propia versión del omegaverse y por eso quise iniciar primero explicando mi versión.

Alfas: se considera como la clasificación superior. Son dominantes y posesivos por naturaleza con su pareja y sus hijos.

Los alfas están divididos en cuatro categorías dependiendo de sus padres.

• Categoría uno: Si sus dos padres son alfas, también llamados “Alfas puros”.  
• Categoría dos: Si uno de sus padres es alfa y el otro omega.  
• Categoría tres: Si es hijo de betas, o de un beta con un omega.  
• Categoría cero: si sus dos padres son omegas pero muy pocos casos se han presentado.

Omegas: se considera como los humanos inferiores. Son sumisos.

Los omegas también están divididos en cuatro categorías dependiendo de sus padres.

• Categoría uno: si sus padres son dos alfas. En ambos es muy extraño cuando pasa  
• Categoría dos: si uno de sus padres es alfa y el otro omega  
• Categoría tres: si es hijo de betas o de un beta con un omega.  
• Categoría cero: si sus padres son dos omegas

Es más extraño que entre omegas se puedan reproducir que entre alfas. Los betas no son clasificados y estos pueden nacer de cualquier unión también pero no cuentan con el celo, son a los que se consideran como los normales.

A los 8 años uno se entera de lo que son, cuando desprenden su aroma. A los 15 años, aproximadamente, los omegas presentan su primer celo, los alfas a los trece pero son infértiles hasta los 15 años.

Los celos pasan cada tres meses aproximadamente con los alfas y con los omegas cada 4 meses, en algunas personas puede variar. Los supresores para el omega son para evitar el celo y esconde su aroma, se deben de tomar desde unos días antes de que inicie el celo para que surja el efecto. Los supresores para el alfa también son para evitar el celo. El celo dura entre 4 a 5 días, también depende mucho de la persona.

El nudo es cuando el miembro del alfa se hincha antes de llegar al orgasmo dentro de la pareja para hacer más segura la fertilización y dura aproximadamente unos 15 personas pero esto también depende de cada alfa.

Si algo me falta por mencionar y explicar, lo hare más adelante como vaya avanzando la historia, tengo una pésima memoria y suele olvidar cosas.

Esta historia es principalmente Viktuuri y Otario pero habrá mención de otras, aún estoy creando la historia. 

No prometo nada de como iré publicando porque tengo muchas otras historias pero no me podía quedar con las ganas de subirla pero puedo prometer dar mi mejor esfuerzo con la historia.


	2. Capitulo uno:

La familia Nikiforov era conocida como los inquilinos extraños y peligrosos del edificio, aunque solo fueran dos. Viktor, el padre, era un alfa categoría uno de carácter bipolar que la mayor parte se comportaba como un niño pero cuando se enojaba, era mejor no estar cerca de él. Yuri, el hijo, era un omega categoría uno de 15 años con problemas de violencia y carácter arisco que discutía a cada rato con su padre a quien llamaba por su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eran buenas personas.

Yuri sabía lo que la gente pensaba y decía de ellos pero jamás le había importado, solo en una cosa se equivocaban. No eran una familia. Estaban conectados por la sangre pero era el único lazo que existía entre ellos. Tal vez fueron una familia antes de que su madre los abandonara pero en los últimos casi 10 años eran como dos desconocidos que vivían en el mismo departamento.

No es que su padre fuera malo con él y no lo quisiera porque no era así, simplemente que por sus caracteres no congeniaban muy bien y Yuri terminaba enojado con él. Amaba a Viktor porque después de todo era su padre pero a veces sentía que lo mejor era irse a vivir con su abuelo materno, con quien tenía una mejor relación.  
Suspiro y de quito los audífonos cuando sintió hambre. Miro la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que pensaba, ya había pasado su hora de comer habitual y Viktor aun no llegaba. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer pero al ver el refrigerador, lo cerro de golpe y frunció el ceño.

-¡Maldito seas Viktor!

Su padre había olvidado otra vez comprar la alacena, otra vez. Nuevamente no tenía nada de comer, y lo poco que había no servía para nada. ¡Solo se había ido por un fin de semana con su abuelo! Y le había dejado una lista en el refrigerador de quehaceres sencillos y post-its por todo su cuarto recordándolo. A veces se preguntaba qué sería de Viktor sin el detrás de él cuidándolo. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía que Viktor fuera el hijo en ese departamento.

-¡Estúpido rabo verde!

¿Ahora que comería? Ni siquiera le había dejado dinero y él se lo había dejado a su abuelo aunque él no quería aceptarlo. Se llevó una mano al rostro y gruño. Viktor haría que envejeciera rápidamente. Fue al cuarto de su padre para buscar dinero pero al entrar, se quedó en shock en el marco de la puerta. ¡Solo dos días fuera del departamento! ¡¿Cómo había hecho ese desastre en su cuarto en tan poco tiempo?! 

Ropa sucia y posiblemente también limpia regada por todo el cuarto, cama desecha, trastes sucios y basura por todas partes, no le sorprendería encontrar también comida. Yuri se mordió el labio inferior, sintió su cuerpo temblar y apretó las manos en puños para no gritar. Entro al cuarto dando zancadas y reviso los cajones. Había encontrado un par de billetes cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y la voz de Viktor preguntando por él.

Yuri no pensó, solo actuó. Sin soltar un zapato que tenía en una mano, salió corriendo y al verlo, se lo lanzo directo al rostro y comenzó a gritarle y gruñirle. Viktor solo sonrió, con sus manos sobándose en donde el zapato golpeo su rostro e intentando calmar a su muy enojado hijo.

-Lo olvide, tuve mucho trabajo Yuri. Ahorita vamos…

Yuri se puso de puntas para verse más alto y se apartó el cabello del rostro.

-¿Vamos, ahorita? ¡Vas tu solo por idiota!-exclamo

Le lanzo una mirada molesta y salió del departamento azotando la puerta con violencia. No tomo el ascensor, bajo por las escaleras a ver si así se le bajaba un poco el coraje. ¿Por qué Viktor no podía ser un padre normal? ¿Por qué su madre los abandono? ¿Por qué no podía tener una familia como deseaba? 

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y eso solo lo molesto más. No era un niño como para llorar cuando las cosas no salen como espera. Salió del edificio y corrió sin rumbo fijo limpiando las lágrimas que no pudo contener y recorrían por su rostro. Se detuvo cuando sus piernas pidieron un descanso y comenzó a jadear. Una vez recupero la respiración, levanto la mirada para ver en donde estaba y al ver que estaba cerca de la plaza, entro para ir a comer a algún lugar.

Saco su celular para ver sus redes sociales y tan distraído estaba que no se fijó por donde iba caminando y choco con alguien cayendo de trasero al suelo. “Genial, simplemente fantástico.”

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una voz  
Yuri levanto rápidamente la mirada ya que esa voz se le hacía conocida, y verifico que efectivamente con quien había chocado era Otabek Altin, uno de los chicos alfas populares de la escuela y sintió sus mejillas colorarse. 

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo rápidamente

Y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían aún más cuando Otabek le extendió su mano y el la tomo para que lo ayudara. Se sacudió su ropa y sintió un escalofrió ante la mirada del mayor.

-¿Estuviste llorando?-indago el otro

Yuri lo miro sorprendido pero rápidamente recupero su actitud tosca y violenta.

-¡¿Y qué te importa si lo hice?!

Y siguió su camino pero no pudo avanzar más de tres pasos cuando sintió que el mayor lo retenía de un brazo y jalo de el con suavidad.

-Acompáñame a desayunar

Yuri se le quedo mirando sorprendido y no supo que decir. El mayor espero con su habitual expresión seria y ojos tranquilos.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo, o no?-dijo

Yuri asintió y dejo que el mayor jalara de él guiándolo. Entraron a una cafetería y pidieron algo de comer. A pesar de que Otabek y el no eran amigos, solo conocidos de vista en la escuela y por amistades conocidas, tuvieron una amena platica aunque el mayor no era de muchas palabras. Yuri tenía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto hablar con alguien que deseo que el tiempo fuera más lento en la cafetería.

Sin embargo Otabek le invito a caminar un poco por la plaza. Su padre la llamo varias veces pero ninguna contesto, estaba enojado con él y aun no quería ir para la casa. Una vez que comenzó a oscurecer, Otabek se ofreció llevarlo a su casa y eso significaba una cosa, por lo que acepto. Otabek lo llevaría en moto.

Tomo el casco que le extendió y se subió pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo del mayor como agarre. Era la primera vez que subía a una moto y fue una gran experiencia. Unos minutos después, llegaron a su edificio y Yuri bajo y se quitó el casco para dárselo. El mayor se le quedo mirando lo cual lo incomodo un poco.

-Sea lo que te haya afectado hoy, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, seré tu amigo.

Yuri abrió al máximo sus ojos verdes y su boca. Él pensaba que lo pasado con Otabek quedaría en el olvido, que no se volvería a repetir.

-¿Vas a ser mi amigo o no?-le extendió una mano

Yuri noto la leve sonrisa de Otabek y el sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de tomar su mano y darse un suave apretón de manos, luego se despidieron y subió a su departamento de un espléndido humor. Otabek era una buena persona y sabía que no se había equivocado en aceptar su amistad.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por donde iba que choco contra algo y cayó al piso golpeándose fuertemente la nariz que comenzó a sangrar. Escucho palabras que no entendió y con dolor, se sentó en el piso y apretó con una mano la nariz para prohibir que siguiera saliendo sangre. Era un hombre joven de cabello negro y lentes, por sus facciones podría asegurar que era asiático. El extranjero se acercó a él asustado.

-¡Oh por dios, cuanto lo siento!-exclamo en ruso-¡Deja te ayudo!

Yuri abrió la boca para decir algo con su humor ácido cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

-¡Yuri! ¡¿Qué te paso?!-grito antes de correr hacia él y levantarlo en brazos

Yuri sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. -¡Yo puedo caminar solo!

-¡Oh cuanto lo siento! ¡Todo es mi culpa!-dijo otra voz

Ambos voltearon y sintió a su padre temblar y gruñir suavemente. Fue cuando supo que el extranjero era un omega y había llamado la atención del alfa dentro de su padre. Oh, eso sería emocionante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo concluido. Esta es mi segunda historia participando en Yuri on ice que publico y estoy emocionada.
> 
> En un principio planeaba que fuera un one-shot largo con dos extras (o se considera three-shot?) pero como iba escribiéndolo se me iban ocurriendo ideas y más ideas y mejor decidí hacer una historia de varios capítulos. Aun no estoy segura de cuanta extendió tendrá. 
> 
> Estoy nerviosa porque sea aceptada y les guste, esa es siempre la incertidumbre que me da cuando publico mis historias y por ellos les pido que sean sinceros conmigo y me digan si les gusta.
> 
> Pido una disculpa si tiene errores ortográficos o me equivoque en algo, espero luego tener tiempo de editar y corregir todo.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que no publico seguidamente porque tengo otras historias que también debo de actualizar y muchas cosas que tengo que hacer.
> 
> Agradezco de todo corazón que se hayan dado un tiempo para pasar por mi historia y agradecería más que me acompañaran en este camino y sigan la historia. 
> 
> Por favor, voten y comenten. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!^-^/


End file.
